creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/CrashingCymbal
Hello everyone. I would first like to thank you for taking the time and consideration to review/read my application for administrator. About a month ago I obtained, to my delight, the responsibility for a member of the VCROC brigade. I was aware of the workload that came with being a VCROC, but I do believe that I did a great job at editing pastas, improving grammar, and cleaning up formatting. I should also mention that I have been a chat moderator for nearly 5 months now, a job I treat with good respect, and I try my best to be friendly and courteous to every user on this site. While a few users did have an issue with one or two ways I was going about my responsibility, I have certainly since taken their criticism on board and will make sure that these particular instances will never happen again. I will also be open to any criticism I have in the future, and try my best to improve upon my performance. *'Must have been active on the wiki for six months': I have been active for more than 11 months now. *'Must have at least 1,250 edits, 900 of which must be on articles': I currently have 4,484 edits, 3,068 of those on articles. *'Must know how to categorize pages': Pretty standard. Categorize the page to the appropriate category. I.E. a pasta about a historical event, goes in the "History" category. *'Must know how to move files and pages': I know how to rename and move the files and pages. *'Must know how to delete pages and files': Click the scroll-down arrow beside "edit" and click "delete". *'Must know how to block a user for an appropriate amount of time': 1 day for a reupload, 3 days for pointsgaming, vandalism varies on the degree of damage done. *'Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki': Very familiar with the layout here. I know the naming conventions and I help update the user rights templates With these rights, there is a lot more than just good work rate and a willing diligence. There is also quite a lot of responsibility, but it is a responsibility that I think I am ready to handle. You have to know how to keep a cool head, must be friendly and approachable; not be intimidating, and be able to represent our wiki in a good manner to new users and to other wikis. Other than all this, I am also a frequent user of the forums. If I have an issue with this site I will create a forum and will always leave my feedback on other people's forums. I also recently created and organised the "Halloween Writing Competition 2013" and I promise that if I do obtain these rights that I won't disappoint with other fun things to do, and I believe I can help this wiki develop and become more efficient. Just yes. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 18:20, December 6, 2013 (UTC) YEEE Its Bigger On The Inside (Hate Mail Goes Here) Best person for the job, trustworthey, honest, and all of the traits of an admin. TheOperator'' 18:22, December 6, 2013 (UTC)'' Hell yeah!!! You're a cool guy and more than deserve it. All is not well. It is time. (talk) 18:32, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I really really do not see a reason why Cresh could fail as an admin, also he smells nice. Child of Mantits 18:38, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Crash would be an excellent admin. He's approachable and friendly, but knows when he has to be strict. He's one of the best for the job. ♒Sanguinante Primo♒ Just leave your bitchiness here, please. 18:47, December 6, 2013 (UTC) finally you applied you would make such a great admin [[User:Superplankofdeath|'Superplankofdeath']] Talk 19:10, December 6, 2013 (UTC) You have done an excellent job at VCROC, and you will still be the best waifu too. :3 Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 20:22, December 6, 2013 (UTC) '-'[[User:Lei_Omaki|'Lei']][[User_Talk:Lei_Omaki|'Omaki']] 20:36, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Cym has been amazing as long as I've been here, fair, reasonable, seems like a great choice. Noothgrush (talk) 20:46, December 6, 2013 (UTC) SHUT UP AND TAKE MY FUCKING !!! Chicks and dudes, who ya think is really kickin' tunes? (talk) 20:48, December 6, 2013 (UTC) You're a really great guy and you totally deserve adminship. ColdShowers (talk) 10:46, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Pretty much what everyone else said.--ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 15:23, December 7, 2013 (UTC) You have no idea for how long I have been waiting for this. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 15:57, December 7, 2013 (UTC) All of my yes. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:15, December 7, 2013 (UTC) It's about time. The Bitter Cold (talk) 17:27, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Crash, you well deserve this spot. No doubts, nor concerns. What is competition? I'm trying to raise the bar high (talk) 23:34, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I think you'd be great. ^_^ Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 01:57, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Eh, you'll pass. "Never say never, cause limits, like fears, are often just an illusion" 22:59, December 8, 2013 (UTC) i think you would be a great --Creepypasta Joe (talk) 22:24, December 9, 2013 (UTC) leaning towards I like you, though sometimes the attitude you have in chat can hurt my opinion. And let's not get started with the drunk talk... --K0R0M0 (talk) 02:10, December 16, 2013 (UTC) for all the reasons already listed by cym himself.